


Chivalry

by December21st



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true gentleman never allows an insult to a lady to go unpunished. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

"His nose is broken," Mac nods towards Boscombe, his nose swathed in bandages.

"I'm not surprised," Jack observes. "It was a solid hit."

"Watch yourself," Mac warns Jack. "After what I hear Boscombe said about Phryne, he deserved what you gave him, but with his connections ..."

"Oh, I didn't hit him," Jack informs Mac. "I just offered to hold Phryne's purse while _she_ did. She'd never forgive me if I deprived her of the privilege of decking the little weasel herself."

"See?" Phryne comments cheerily as she approaches them, plucking her handbag from Jack's fingers. "Chivalry isn't dead after all."


End file.
